


Drowning's a skill because death is the sport

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Drug Addiction, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Metaphors, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: No one understands a washed out child hero.Books.Comics.Toys.People don't get you, but they get the piece of you they want.They told him he'd get better.They always told him that.
Kudos: 30





	Drowning's a skill because death is the sport

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are having a great day!
> 
> I'm so excited for the next season. Like, I can't wait for more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Klaus couldn't breathe. 

The lonliness was too much.

(Give me a sign)

He was (((Given))) never given a chance.

He should have been drowned

Burned

Thrown away

For what he had been born as.

One.

Two.

Three.

Never was and never has been.

(Give me a sign to stay. One goddamn look and I won't leave.)

"You can't stay." 

Diego pushing his out the door.

"You can sleep on my couch if you stay clean."

Vanya calm but stern.

The others...

The others never spoke of it.

Hushed voices and smiles when he entered the room. 

Mom didn't talk about it, she didn't know.

It would break his heart. 

It didn't exist. 

(Give me the one thing I need, baby. A life without fucking up the one good thing I had.)

It didn't exist.

So why deny it then?

Late nights and bottled shared with friends that he couldn't talk to. 

No one understands a washed out child hero.

Books.

Comics. 

Toys.

People don't get you, but they get the piece of you they want. 

They told him he'd get better. 

They always told him that.

Breathing was overrated when all he wanted was to drown.

But why did his lungs still fight when given the choice?

Death was following close

and he would greet it like an old friend.

(Baby, the door has shut. You're on the other side.

You can't come back in.

I won't let you.

You won't let you. 

Call me if you need anything.)


End file.
